Individuals living in present day society are the focus of large amounts of information relating to their conditions, their choices and activities, and the environments and experiences they encounter, and additional information not specifically focused on individual persons, but related to environments in which individuals find themselves, is constantly gathered and made available to individuals. Consumers provide information needed to engage in commerce, such as personal and financial information needed to open and maintain deposit and credit accounts. The act of conducting a transaction involves the collection of relevant information needed to conduct the transaction, including the items involved, the amount paid for the items, the method of payment, the establishment from which the items were purchased, the location of the establishment, whether the items were taken or delivered. Information collected from automated toll devices provides information relating to travel patterns. Many travelers and hikers employ global positioning system (GPS) receivers, and the use of a GPS receiver gives continuously updated information about a traveler's or hiker's location. Weather information for various locations is gathered by numerous organizations and made available to interested parties. User activities with respect to entertainment and online services involve the collection of information necessary to provide the service, and also involve the exchange of information in conducting online activities, for example, navigating to various sites, making online purchases, shopping for goods and services, and engaging in online social networking activities. Medical information, education information, employment information, and a whole host of other types of information are collected and used in connection with transactions and activities of individuals. In addition, much information relating to activities and conditions of individuals is not collected. For example, the impressions individuals form of movies they watch, restaurant meals they eat, food they purchase, points of interest they visit, and other information relating to their experiences is typically not stored and is not shared with others except in a sporadic way.